1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture construction. More particularly, the present invention relates to a corner construction which incorporates a corner moulding for joining two planar members together to form a rounded corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corner mouldings are known in the art that join two planar members together such that the planar members are substantially perpendicular to each other, and the corner moulding provides a rounded edge between the two rectangular edges of the planar members. The prior art corner mouldings include those having elongate bodies, a rounded side, a planar side opposite the rounded side, and a plurality of V-shaped channels (sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9cdocking channelsxe2x80x9d) therebetween. The V-shaped channels of the prior art corner mouldings are formed at a right angle, i.e. 90xc2x0 (sometimes referred to herein as a xe2x80x9cdocking anglexe2x80x9d), to precisely accommodate (or xe2x80x9cdockxe2x80x9d) the rectangular edge of a planar member.
Thus, the planar members are fitted at their rectangular edges into the 90xc2x0 V-shaped channels of the prior art corner moulding and then fastened therein. The prior art corner moulding is fastened using such methods as adhesives, dowels fastened within a plurality of holes bored within the corner moulding and the rectangular edge of the planar member, and screws inserted through the lower planar side of the prior art corner moulding and imbedded into the planar member. A rough joint is formed between each outer edge of the planar member and the rounded side of the corner moulding, and such joint requires putty or other filler to be placed therein to cure. Thus, the sealed rough joint prevents any injurious contact from the sharp outer edges of the planar members.
There are other corner mouldings known in the prior art which include a third V-shaped channel opposite the rounded side, where a pair of legs extend to form the V-shaped third channel into which a notched rectangular edge of a planar member fits such that an interior corner is made by the third V-shaped channel when the planar members are attached to the corner moulding. Joints are still present between the sharp outer edges of the planar members and the rounded side of the corner moulding, which still requires putty or other filler to be placed into the joints.
A significant problem with using putty or filler to seal the joint between the sharp outer edges planar members and the rounded side of the prior art corner moulding is that the putty or other filler can degrade over time and fall out, thus presenting one with a sharp edge that requires putty or filling to be used again. Furthermore, when such corner moulding is used in juvenile furniture, where play and interaction by children can provide significant forces and contact with the corner moulding and planar edge, the possibility that putty could fall out of the seam may prove too much of a safety risk and preclude such corner moulding from use in juvenile furniture.
An additional detriment to the prior art corner moulding which includes a third V-shaped channel opposite the rounded side, and a pair of legs to form the third V-shaped channel, is that the planar members require subsequent modification on the rectangular edges to create notches (to fit the legs) of the prior art moulding in order to form the rounded corner with an interior corner therein. Thus, extra time and energy must be expended in order to form such a corner, and the structural detriments (as discussed above) heavily disfavor such usage in situations where significant forces may be applied to the joint, such as in juvenile furniture.
It is thus seen that the prior art has several shortcomings in that to form a satisfactory rounded corner between two planar members, additional time consuming steps must be made. Further, the step of placing putty or filler in the joint between the outer edges of the rounded side and the planar members and/or specially modifying the planar members to fit in a specialized corner moulding only provides a short term solution to the safety and aesthetic problems of sharp edges, and adds cost to the construction of such a rounded corner. The present invention is therefore directed to the provision of a corner moulding that will address and solve these problems and shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises an improvement upon the prior art corner mouldings (and resultant corner constructions) which improvement comprises a modification to the docking angle of the docking channel of a prior art corner moulding. The inventive modification of the present invention results in an acute angle.
In one preferred embodiment thereof, the present invention is a corner moulding comprised of an elongate body having an interior, a first rounded side, a second side opposite the rounded side, where the elongate body further has a pair of V-shaped docking channels extending along its length, and each channel is between the first rounded side and the second side. A pair of outer edges are formed between the first rounded side in each of the channels, and the outer edges are preferably rounded such that a smooth joint is created between the substantially rectangular edges of a planar member placed within the V-shaped channel and the outer edge.
Each V-shaped channel includes a first interior wall adjacent the first rounded side and a second interior wall between the first interior wall and the second side. The first interior wall and second interior wall form an acute angle in a range of 83xc2x0-89xc2x0, with 88xc2x0 most preferred. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the planar member rests against the second interior wall such that the outer edge of the corner moulding is tightly held against the outer edge of the substantially rectangular end of the planar member. A variety of methods as known in the art to attach the planar members to the corner moulding can alternately be used, including the use of screws, adhesives, and holes formed in the corner moulding and the edge of the planar member with a dowel securing planar member to the moulding.
Thus, it can be seen that the present invention provides, in one embodiment, an inventive corner construction comprised of the corner moulding which has an elongated body with a first rounded side, a side opposite the rounded side, and a pair of V-shaped channels extending along the length of the body, where each of the V-shaped channels is at an acute angle, and a pair of planar members, each of which has at least one substantially rectangular edge rigidly held within the V-shaped channels such that the planar members are held substantially perpendicular to each other thereby creating a rounded corner. Further, in the preferred embodiment, the combination has tight joints between the outer edges of the rounded side and the substantially rectangular edges of the planar members. The combination likewise includes the various methods of attachment of the planar members to the corner moulding, including the methods disclosed herein, as well as those known in the art.
Further, the present invention discloses, in one embodiment, a combination wood and plastic furniture including the improved corner moulding and two planar members having plastic surface sheets. This embodiment with surface sheets combines the advantage of wood construction with advantages of plastic surface sheets, and also, makes construction of planar members easier by allowing a big tolerance in their surface smoothness. At the same time, the construction reduces risk of exposed sharp edges, which is beneficial in its role as children""s furniture.
The present invention further provides a method of attaching a pair of planar members (with or without plastic surface sheets) to a corner moulding where the corner moulding has a first rounded side, a second side opposite the first rounded side, and a pair of acutely V-shaped channels where each substantially rectangular edge is placed within one of the V-shaped channels, and attached therein. Such attachment thereby forms a rounded corner having tight and smooth joints between the outer edges of the rounded side of the corner moulding and each planar member. The step of attaching the substantially rectangular edge within the V-shaped channels is alternately performed in the methods discussed above, and through other methods as known in the art.
The present invention provides an inventive corner moulding which is used to create a rounded corner between two planar members such that each planar member is held substantially perpendicular to each other and tight, smooth joints exist between the outer edges of the rounded side of the corner moulding and the planar members such that no putty or filler is needed. Further, the present invention provides a corner construction comprised of a rounded moulding and attached planar members which results in a smooth rounded corner with smooth, tight transitions to the planar members. Also, the present invention provides a combination wood and plastic furniture construction. The features of the present invention are particularly useful in the construction of juvenile furniture.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after review of the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings, Detailed Description of the Invention, and Claims appended herewith.